hotel transylvania 2 (danny phantom style)
by NebbyDannySamChan
Summary: hey guys im back again and im going to do the sequel for HT2 so the characters are back and im add some oc characters in here so dont be alarm anyway lets get into it! so i present to you all HOTEL TRANSYVANIA 2 DP STYLE!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 - danny and sam marriage/ the big suprise_

 _the sky was so grey and gloomy where we saw upon a hotel but its not just any hotel its the hotel where a ghost and a human fall in love and a crazy ghost was tryingt to stop it but knowing him he gave the human a chance and let his only child love someone who loves him back and no matter what he is he always be his son. so_ lets get into it

 _Inside the hotel the ghost spider woke up and made a cobweb of letters that have a certain couple name on it "CONGRATULATIONS SAM AND DANNY" while all the ghosts was dectorating the hotel every ghost was making a mess and messing up the floor. until see a certain ghost in a tux greeting everyone._

 **Jack** : welcome! welcome! *greeting the guests*

 **Nick** : Congrats, Jack. Holy ghost, everybody's here. *shaking hands with him as he spot tucker and valire walking pass together.*

 _suddenly the door opens to see a mother, father, a big brother, and a grandmother walk in and they all got startled by fright knight who said and yell_

 **Fright knight** : mr and mrs. manson! the parents of the bride and family!

everyone looked at them as they walk down until they got greeted by sam who was in a black wedding dress and had a long black web viel came to greet them*

 **Sam** : mom, dad, grandma ida, and brother ray! *she hugs them* i cant believe you all made it.

 **All** : congrats samantha! *they all hug her*

Everyone was taking photos with the bride and groom and side of the both families

Desiree was sitting next to a mummy guy who she was so excited to bring with her.

 **Desiree** : oh my gouls guys how hot is my date?

 **Jazz** : yeah your date but what you think of mines?

Everyone looked and didnt see anything as desiree said : you my dear have a date?

 **Jazz** : uh yea he is invisble, cant be jealous because i have a date.

 **Tucker** : let me guess he from "canada"?

 **Jazz** : shh the wedding starting

 _Danny stands there with his tux on smiling warmly knowing that he going to marry the love of his life. and walking down the aisle was her grandmother who was walking with a old ghost and her brother was walking down with a ghost by the name of medusa and she gags that she had to walk with a "human". then finally they see a bride smiling beautifully and she walks down the aisle as jack smiles at danny and he sees a baby version of him and smiles as his baby boy had grown up to become a man._

 **Pastor** : do you danny fenton take human sam manson to be your wife?

 **Danny** : i do *smling at sam*

 **Pastor** : do you human sam take danny to be your husband?

 **Sam** : yes i do *smiling at danny*

 **Pastor** : now i pronouce you husband and wife now you may give each other the ring and kiss the bride.

 _Danny puts the ring on sam and sam put the ring on danny and they both smile at each other and was about to lean into the kiss_

 **Jack** : *he puts a dummy infront of them both and use his fingers to make a small of a kiss*

 _Danny and sam looked at each other and gave each other a quick kiss and smlies at everyone as jack got up and claps as everyone was shaking their head at what he did. then at the ballroom, Tucker and valrie was close to each other and smiling as desiree was smiling at the happiest couple_

 _Danny and sam was cutting the yellow cheese meat cake and gave everyone pieces of it and on the dance floor everyone was dancing together. Victor was dancing with two other old female ghosts as he was crying and then Danny and sam were dancing together until danny was dancing with his future mother in law while dancing with sam and jack uses his mind powers to talk to danny as they were dancing and they had a conversion_

 **Jack** : *in danny mind* is it everything you wanted my little ghost berry?

 **Danny** : *in jack mind* yes it is dad except where grandpa vlad?

 **Jack** : son, your grandpa vlad would not have been cool with this, he's kinda old-school.

 **Danny** : how do we know for sure? i mean if he could just met sam...

 **Jack** : he probably scare her and the rest of the family but he not as enlightened as your hip dad.

 **Danny** : so, you're really okay with her not being a ghost?

 **Jack** : human, ghost, monster, or unicorn,as long as you're happy son.

 **Danny** : thanks dad. *smiles*

 ** _Jack_** : ( ** _Singing) And you'll always be my nightlight, but now on ghost wings of love you must soar now that you're Sam' boy sam's boy and kind of daddy's, too your mom would be so happy that you found your zing and always will cherish your love and cause she always knew love is making room for all the best in you._**

 _Everyone applauding as sam and danny was holding each other tightly and medusa looks at her brother ray and kisses his cheek blushing then one year later at the hotel everything was normal and jack was in his room reading a book._

 **Jack** : *reading and humming*

 **Danny** : *opens the door* hey dad. *holding sam hand as they walk inside his room*

 **Jack** : oh, hey guys what's up *looking away from the book*

 **Sam** : danny was wondering if you guys maybe wanted to go for a fly.

 **Jack** : oh, we havent done that in forever. any special reason that we have to go flying?

 **Sam** : no speical reason at all *she giggling* right daney?

 **Danny** : *shaking his head chuckling*

 **Jack** : *looking at sam werid* whats her deal?

 **Danny** : she's silly. its just a beautiful night, and well if you dont want to we dont have to..

 **Jack** : no, no! are you kidding? i would eat a bucket of fried eye balls to fly with you.

 **Danny** : then lets go! *he opens the window and jumps down as the air blew in his hair and transfrom into his ghost form and looks at his dad*

 **Jack** : *nods his head then floats over the railing of the bedroom and jumps down to fly down and make the air swirl into design and he laughing*

both of them was flying in the air and jack saw the clouds in the air and he said

 **Jack** : oh son, look at those fluffy clouds, remember what we played when you were little? hide and go seek ghost objects? *he turns around and didnt see danny anymore* oh okay regular hide and go seek. *he flies into the clouds looking for danny*

 **Danny** : *he chuckling*

 **Jack** : where are you? *looking around for him smiling*

 **Danny** : *chuckling*

 **Jack** : ghost bite! *looking around some more until he spot him on another cloud* there you are! *he flies looking for him* im gonna get you. *looking around until he heard a panting noise and flies where danny is and he was sitting on the cloud* danny you alright?

 **Danny** : yeah im catching my breath umm dad how you feel if i say...

 **Jack** : say what? come on you can tell me.

 **Danny** : that you going to be a...

 **Jack** : *looking at danny* going to be a what?

 **Danny** : a grandpa. *smiles sheepish and rubs his head*

 **Jack** : *he smiled then cheering* i'm gonna be a grandpa!

Danny and jack flew back down to the hotel where sam was and jack hugs her

 **Jack** : im so proud of you sam! you going to be a mom! and im going to be a grandpa! *hugging her very tightly*

 **Sam** : yes im going to be a mom jack. uh can you not squeeze me so tight please? *looking at danny for help*

 **Danny** : *he pulls jack off of sam* yes dad you going to be a good grandpa. right dad?

 **Jack** : of course. and i will always protect him or her.

(yay i finally decide to do this and i postpone on the book of life for now and phineas and ferb snice i have a writer block for both so ill work on this one until i get back to the other fictions. so until then check out the first HT danny style before coming on to this one. okay guys thanks and give me a review!)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - baby dani is born/ baby proofing the hotel/Dani first word_

Sam is resting in her bed as danny puts his head on her belly and sings a song like his daddy told him as a baby

 **Danny** : ( **Sings)** ** _Cause your daddy's boy or girl, daddy's boy or girl because daddy will always be here for you like your mommy would be too and your grandpa will always there for you. because your daddy's boy or girl daddy's boy or girl._**

 **Sam** : mhmm i'm hungry again danny. can you get me a vegen burger with fried onions?

Jack flew in as she asked for that and he look at them and told them

 **Jack** : no, no, no. you mustn't give in to your cravings sam. its not good for the baby and if we going to have a baby ghost on the way you going to have to eat the right way. *he summons a book* you need to increase your ghost intake, so he or she will be able to phase through anything and eat alot of booger bile of a ghost sheep.

 **Danny** : dad i love you but we dont even know if our kid going to be a full on ghost or halfa or not, but i'll be thrilled if our baby's human-y just like sam.

 **Jack** : "human-y." with thousands of years of ghost genes. not gonna happen.

 **Danny** : As long as the baby is healthy.

 **Jack** : Of course, a healthy little ghost.

 **Danny** : or human.

 **Jack** : yes, a human who can fly like a ghost. so here sam try some of this ghost ball soup. it's maddie's recipe. *he gives her the bowl*

 **Sam** : aw thanks jack i hope to enjoy this i hope its vegen. *start crying*

Jack and danny looked at each other as they thought about her hermones kicking in*

jack looks at the caldender as he marks down the days until the day of the delivery and jack was trying to peak in but the doctor told him to wait outside

 **Doctor** : sorry sir only the dad can be in the room.

 **Jack** : really come on thats my son in there.

then a crying came and it was a baby girl with black hair like both mom and dad and have the lightblue eyes just like the daddy as the doctor looks at the baby as jack dressed as a female nurse takes the baby and dances around saying

 **Jack** : oh! look! its a girl! its a girl! the ghost bloodline carries on! *holds her close* no one will ever harm you as long as i'm here, my little ghost bird.

 **Danny** : uhh dad...can you give sam our baby now?

 **Jack** : if i were dad, i would say yes. but im the nurse, betty. but here you go anyway. *he gives her to sam as she kisses her head and holds her as danny put his hand on sam and the baby*

A male helper thought jack was a female and tires to flirt with him and he roars at him and he said: my bad. then Couple of weeks later sam put a cake in front of baby dani who is now 1 years old and she have on long black hair like her mothers and everyone was celebrating her birthday.

 **Baby Dani** : *giggling*

 **Danny** : little dani is a year old now. wow! cant believe it huh tucker?

 **Tucker** : yep and someday she will become a beautiful girl like her mother sam.

 **Baby Dani** : *she rasberry the candle while giggling and put the cake in her face*

 **Sam** : *she laughs then wipes dani face and picks her up* okay now time to open presents guys.

 **Desiree** : *she appears* all right lets do this girl up! here we go dearies. *she holds a necklance*

 **Skulker** : wow is that really a curse necklance? like the one from the tombs?

 **Desiree** : you betcha dearie only the best. *she walks over to baby dani*

 **Danny** : uhh auntie desiree dani just started to walk so the necklance might be a little...

 **Baby dani** : *she had the necklance around her neck and it was heavy on her and she fell to the ground and start crying*

 **Jack** : *picks her up* oh. you're okay danioichess

 **Jeremy** : her name is danielle. named after my mother.

 **Jack** : *holding her* its not her ghost name. my little danioichess-veeichy.

 **Pamela** : huh! are we sure she a ghost? i mean, its not a bad thing, i mean shouldnt she have blue skin like jack or have sliver hair like danny?

 **Skulker** : Technically, you have until you're five to get your ghost powers.

 **Jack** : oh, she'll get her powers. she is a fenton/phantom after all.

 **Jeremy** : she's also half manson, maybe she be better off where we live. there more humans there. *showing dani a toy doll*

 **Jack** : what? but look how well she's playing with the ghost children. *he puts her down*

the twins was blasting toys and dani try to blast toys but couldnt.

 **Valrie** : we have a present for her. i hope its acceptable. *shows a toy model gun*

 **Jack** : aw her first gun sure sure she may use it but maybe not.

 **Danny** : its a great gift uncle tucker and valrie. thank you, we just going to have baby proof it *he takes it away from jack and looks in the drawers for rubber guards* sam do you know where the rubber guards?

 **Sam** : umm *she walks over to where he was and help him look for it. *

 **Valrie** : baby-proofing a toy model gun? so you blast a few heads off its all part of the fun.

 **Jack** : *holding baby dani* he made me baby proof the whole hotel. someone beening overprotective.

 **Tucker** : reminds me of someone? *looking at jack*

 **Jack** : shut up!

soon all the helpers was putting tops on all the pointy and sharp objects around the hotel then couple of weeks later again dani was 2 years old and you could hear danny calling sam*

 **Danny** : Sam! come quick!

Sam was running as jack flew in to see danny holding his daughter and looks at him all worried

 **Jack** : whats up? she okay?

 **Danny** : Dani said her first word!

 **Jack** : she did? *he gets excited and comes close to dani*

 **Danny** : come on honey say it again.

 **Dani** : "boo-ooh-ahh"

 **Jack** : *looking annoyed* i dont say "boo - ooh-ahh".

Sam walks up to danny and dani and she grabs her and gives her kisses as she was playing with her as jack and danny was talking

 **Danny** : we didnt say you did dad.

 **Jack** : then where did she get's it from?

 **Baby Dani** : boo-ohh-ahh.

 **Danny** : well, maybe sometimes you say it or do it.

 **Jack** : i only say it when i say i dont do it or say it!

 **Baby Dani** : boo-ooh-ahh.

 **Jack** : okay, kid we get it you can talk.

Danny holds dani in his arms as he looks at jack, then jack looks for any sign that dani may could turn into a ghost and danny said

 **Jack** : danioichess.

 **Danny** : dad what you doing?

 **Jack** : just checking to see if she alright thats all. *he leaves the room*

 **Danny** : "boo ooh ahh."

 **Baby Dani** : "boo ooh ahh"

 **Jack** : it was you! *looking serious at him*

Danny made a goofy smile as he said that*

(yay chapter 2 is up and 3 is on the way! please Review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - humanizating the hotel/dani learning to be a ghost.

in the hallway the music was playing as humans and ghosts was walking together and talking at the front desk the phone was rining and the helpers and maids was laughing because they were on the cellphones that they got. then jack came up yelling

 **Jack** : guys what the deal? is this a party? at least pick up the phone. *the helper shows jack the phone with the app* i dont care if sam said it's a "cool app". sam's still new here. *walks over to the other helper who was on the computer* now, reggie head, did you call a hearse for the linbergs? * he looks again* no you not you're checking your facebook page. again. cut it out.

 **Sam** : *she walking with pointdexter as she talks to jack* jack, i told the guys that social media is the best way to promote the hotel. right pointdexter?

 **Pointdexter** : right samantha *fixing the phones*

 **Sam** : so, jack i wanted to go through some thoughts like i had, as your new human relations coordinating co assistant and aka your helper.

 **Jack** : sure, sure its a real job. not a cheap excuse to keep danny happy, so you never leave here.

 **Sam** : Right, so i was just thinking...snice we have so many humans now maybe we could you know update some of the acts? like, umm maybe the magician?

 **Jack** : what's wrong with technus the magican?

 **Sam** : well, let say he might be a little old school for the humans.

 **Technus** : hahahaha tell me my good ghost man is this *he pulls out a ghost heart* your heart and the heart of card?

 **Ghost man** : yes thats my heart of card and heart

 **Humans** : *goaning and throwing up*

 **Jack** : nope technus's great. cant blame technus for a crowd who cant be hip.

 **Sam** : okay fine then what about skulker?

 **Jack** : Skulker? are you crazy girl? he's my boy.

 **Sam** : then maybe something else besides human targets?

 **Skulker** : okay what you have to do is aim at the human and catch them in the net. go ahead show me.

 **Human** : *he launches a human and skulker shoots the net at the human to send them flying away*

 **Human in net** : *screaming*

 **Skulker** : oops.

 **Jack** : *Cell phone is vibrating inside jack pocket* what is that? what the noise? its on me! get it off!

 **Sam** : relax jack its just a cell phone i got you. pointdexter sending you a text so you can practice how to answer phone or text back. you do know how to use a cell phone right?

 **Jack** : *he takes the phone* of course i know how to use a cell phone. *he tries to answer it but it was diffcult for him to use it and he screams as it was annoying to him*

 **Sam** : unhuh. *takes the phone and push a button showing a text to jack* see pointdexter saying "dear jack, how you like your new cell phone?" now you can text pointdexter back

 **Jack** : okay fine. *trying to text and relazie he hitting the wrong key pads* its not working.

 **Sam** : its really easy jack, look ill text danny and he will text me back. *she texting him* "cant wait for our date night." "cell phone rings again" see and now look, he text right back. *reads it* "sorry gotta cancel, can't leave dani". *she looks at jack and chuckles nervously and texting him back* "okay i get it but are we never allowed to be alone again with each other besides i need to feel love too." and send. *giggling*

 **Jack** : okay what i saw and what i believe you taught me that you're pathetic sam.

 **Sam** : hey look i understand that he wants to protect our daughter but i need love as well because he loves both of us. so if anything maybe i should get you a bluetooth for your phone.

 **Jack** : i dont need a bluetooth. ill try to work on this phone that you got me.

 **Sam** : okay cool.

Later at night jack opens the door to dani room who is now 4 years old and went to check on her.

 **Jack** : rise and shine, my danioichess.

 **Dani** : mmm..*opening her eyes* hi grandpa..

 **Jack** : hello, my little lamb. did you have sweet ghostly dreams?

 **Dani** : uh-huh. *she sits up and yawns* i dream that i saw a unicorn.

 **Jack** : ohh and did you blast the head off with your purple energy?

 **Dani** : no. why?

 **Jack** : oh, just throwing it out there and wondering. but hey you want to do something cool?

 **Dani** : ooh yes grandpa! *smiling*

 **Jack** : i'm going to teach you on how to turn into a ghost like me.

 **Dani** : but grandpa you already a ghost. how am i going to be a ghost?

 **Jack** : just let your grandpa teach you and you can try for me okay?

 **Dani** : okay ill try for you grandpa *smiling then tries to turn into ghost but end up dancing*

 **Jack** : *laughs then dances with her* you suppose to be turning into a ghost my little lamb not break dancing.

 **Danny** : Dad? why are you guys dancing in the middle of the night? *he walks in and picks up dani as jack talking to him.*

 **Jack** : she was uh..sleep dancing.

 **Danny** : come on sweetie, back to bed you go. you have school in the morning.

 **Jack** : "back to bed"? son its already pass 8. why cant she stay up with her grandpa?

 **Danny** : look dad, i know you want her to be a ghost but she might not be one like you and me. just dont force it okay?

 **Jack** : but son, skulker and ember children are having a birthday party tonight. and it would be so great for her to hang out with some that around her age. and you wouldn't want her to miss that. would you?

 **Danny** : dad, i love the children but they can be alittle too rough for dani and besides some of the girls may pull her hair or burn it.

 **Jack** : too rough? come on danny really?

 **Danny** : yes really dad havent you notice that dani is diffirent?

 **Jack** : what you saying? that dani shouldnt be around other ghosts?

 **Dani** : i love ghosts! video! video! *jumping on her bed*

 **Danny** : oh you want to show grandpa your ghost video?

 **Dani** : yes! yes! *she runs and turns the video on*

Jack looks at the video and it was a fake ghost teaching kids about sharing.

 **Man on tv** : who the coolest ghost? "a puppet of a barney like ghost appears" and **all children** : kakie!

 **Kakie** : hello everybody kakie is a happy ghost and kakie loves cake! booo hahahaha

Jack in shocked as he kept watching it

 **kakie** : kakie gets tummyache. ooh bad

 **Jack** : woah, woah wait how is this a ghost? *looks at the television again*

 **Kakie** : have some cake, mr phantom and remember kids, a real ghost always shares.

 **Jack** : "shares" yes! when i think ghosts, i think of "shares! and when do we ghost like sharing?

 **Danny** : well you share me with sam...so does that count?

 **Jack** : *shakes head* now look let me tell you what a real ghost is, danioichess

 **Danny** : dad, please. she practically five already dont force it. come on dani *he picks her up and walks her to put her into bed*

 **Danny** : _**(singing) twinkle, twinkle, little star i wonder**_ *he tucking dani in bed*

 **Dani :** daddy im too old for lullabies...i want to dance with grandpa.

 **Danny** : you need to rest honey, besides your grandpa is just a old fruit loop.

 **Jack** : hey, im not that old and is that how this lullabie going to put her to sleep?

 **Danny:** well this is how most people sing this one.

 **Jack** : " most people"? look why dont you sing the one i sing to you when you were little. like _**(singing) suffer, suffer, blowing up in pain goob is spilling from your spine**_

 **Danny :** dad...*softly smiles*

 **Jack** : come on. you know how you love me singing it to you .

 **Both** : _**(singing) mummy gnaw you like a strawberry, howling cries and you should come home**_

 **Jack** _ **: suffer suffer blowing up in pain you will never live again**_ *he looks over to see dani and danny sleeping and smiles at them both and kisses dani on the head and ruffs danny head and said* still works.

(chapter 3 i know i may made it look bad but ill make it better in the next chapter. )


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- the children party/ danny decide on moving_

 _Outside the hotel we see all the ghosts bringing thier children to the party of ember and skulkeras they were playing and having fun_

 **Ember:** oh how cute *she holds her pregant stomach again*

 **Skulker** : *holding his children as they was playing on him*

 _Jack was standing next to ember and skulker until he gasps and saw danny,dani and sam made it to the party_

 **Dani** : *wearing a long dress and hair in a braid as she greeted her ghost friends as they waved at her* happy birthday, eric, erinn, sally, fred, luna, and gabby.

 **Jack** *he picks her up and hugs her* danioichess! my big girl! you made it!

 **Dani** : *giggling as she smiles at her grandpa holding her*

 **Danny** : i thought about what you said, dad and maybe i was kind of being overprotective.

 **Jack** : thank you ghost cake. *he then notice that dani was gone from his arms as him and danny looked to see a boy hugging dani*

 **Ren** : Hey Danielle! i like you! zing! *he smiling as he was super excited*

 **Dani** : oh hi ren *blushing*

 **Ren** : i just like your black hair and everything *he hugging her*

 _Ember comes up and strings a note off her guitar to make ren get off of her_

 **Ember** : ren son my dude you know better im sorry danny he can be overcrushing it.

 **Danny** : it's okay, aunt ember. they're just playing. *looks and saw the limbo* holy ghost! limbo? i used to love that game as a kid!

 **Jack** : then get in there davey. *smiling*

 **Danny** : really? but arent i suppose to be a father/parent now to his daughter?

 **Jack** : well show'em how it done son it's okay for us to have fun.

 **Danny** : well if you say so...okay okay okay here i go *he runs to the limbo stick and crawls under it to impressed all the parents and children then gasps as he saw a pinata* No way you guys got a pinata? *he transform into his ghost form and grabs a stick to go to it*

 **Ember** : oh danny my dude thats for later. *watching him going towards the pinata*

 **Danny** : woo yea! *beating the pinata*

 **Ember** : and besides we dont want the kids to have to much..

 _Suddenly the pinata bust open and all the candy came out and all the kids heard all of the candy fell out and they got up and running towards the candy_

 **Kids** : CANDY! *they dogpiled each other as they were fighting over the candy and destorying the place with thier guns and guitars*

 **Ember** : *sighs* Sugar..

 _Danny looked at what he done and transform back into his human form and looks at the mess he did to the kids and said_

 **Danny** : im sorry aunt ember did i start all of this? *looking at skulker and ember*

 **Skulker** : dont worry welp, theres a reason they called it litter of hunters and musicans

 _Dani was about to crawl under the limbo until she saw that all of the ghost children coming her way and she forgot she cant turn invisble so she got caught in the rush of all the kids_

 **Dani** : Woah! *she flew out of the rush and land on the ground*

 **Danny** : oh my god dani! *he runs towards her*

 **Sam** : you alright dani honey? *looking at her as she fixs her clothes*

 **Dani** : *she sits up and holds a candy in her hand* im alright but look i got candy *showing her tooth came out*

 **Sam** : oh look your tooth came out *she looks at her mouth*

 **Danny** : are you kidding me right now sam? she just got her tooth knocked out? she suppose to get it out like the rest of the kids when they get thier tooth come out. *he checks her mouth to make sure she dont have no bleeding*

 **Jack** : *he picks her up very fast* oh yes she can do her ghostly wail come on honey do the wail for grandpa.

 **Danny** : Dad, you think her baby tooth would make her do a ghostly wail? why you think that would happen? she not a ghost.

 _Dani walked over to ren and shows that her tooth was gone and he does the same but he dont have none in the back_

 **Danny** : *sighs* look the sun is coming out soon and we gotta go to her classes.

 **Jack** : what's wrong with the classes we have here? like the ghost kids yoga?

 _In a gym it shows a ghost child was being pulled by the ropes and she was relaxing while yelling._

 **Girl** : YOGA!

 **Jack** : besides this is danioichess home.

 **Danny** : i dont know dad...*looking away as he fix his clothes*

 **Jack** : what you mean you dont know? *looking at him*

 **Danny** : *sighs* well, me and sam been talking about moving. somewhere safer for dani. maybe where sam grew up in mashville park. and im very sorry dad but you cant just make somebody something they're not. *walking to get dani*

 **Jack** : *speechless*

 **Danny** : come on sweetie we have to go now.

 **Ren** : zing? *lookin sad*

 **Jack** : davey, wait you cant mean that. you cant take dani away from me.*looking heartbroken*

 _Sam looked at what was happening and notice that danny told him what they talked about_

 **Danny** : *he picks her up and transform into his ghost form and flew with her in his arms*

 **Jack** *he looks at sam* you're in on this? the whole moving and the leaving?

 **Sam** : ummm...*sighs* its not definite at all or explained better other then just something he definitely talking about, but until we do it, its not definitized so until then...yea...*looking nervous*

 _Jack looks at her with a look and use his powers to make her have on a strip jacket on her_

 **Sam** : did he just cover me in a strip jacket? *she looks as her whole body was in a jacket*...*sighs* yep he did.

(Finally Chapter 3 done sorry for the long delay had to finish other stuff and working but ill make more i promise)


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 -Jack plan_

 _Inside the hotel jack was annoyed about the whole moving thing with danny and was taking his only grandchild away from him._

 **Jack** _:_ *he changed into his pjs while brushing his teeth then mocking*"mocking danny" dad, its not a ghostly wail, dad i dont know if the hotel is the right place for dani. right sam? "mocking sam" oh yea fruit loop man its not me its davey. hey loop man im afraid to say anything. hey fruit loop im a fruit loop.

 _The door open to see tucker coming in and asking_

 **Tucker** _:_ umm jack who you talking to? and whats wrong?

 **Jack** _:_ its the kids, danvey wavey's saying he wants to leave.

 **Tucker** _:_ woah woah wait he wants to leave? what about sam? she doesnt wanna go. besides she trying to make the hotel more human-y for Dani. like you know seeing that she isnt a ghost.

 **Jack** _:_ she is a ghost! i can feel it and know it. she just a late ghoster, besides its all that human stuff that is confusing danioichess *he walks into his restroom as he still talking to tucker*

 **Tucker** : so what you saying that the kid gotta get around more ghost-y things. _*he looks in jack closet to see his jumpsuits and capes* *whispers*_ oohh...i always wanted wanted a cape.

 **Jack** : i cant he always around checking up on me and always stopping me from bonding with my granddaughter.

 **Tucker** : man, if you could just get some alone time. then maybe danny would back off and trust you with dani. _*he was wearing the whole outfit pretending to be jack until the outfit shriked and was starting to choked tucker*_

 **Jack** : wait a minute thats what sam wants too, some alone time with danny.

 **Tucker** : _*straining as he try to get the outfit off*_ have they even had a vacation snice before they were married? _*he suddenly hears the toilet flushing and yank off the oufit to leave him with nothing on but his shorts*_

 **Jack** : they're going to go on one now. and so are we, tucker my friend you are a genius. _*he looks and see tucker with no shirt one and looks at him all werid*_

 **Tucker** _: *giggling nervously and whistling while looking away like nothing happend*_

 **Jack** : we'll take danioichess to all out old haunts and then each of us will show her our skills. teaching her how to be a ghost and she'll be ghosting it up in no time.

 **Tucker** : but dani turns five next week how we going to have her ghosted up and what happens if she not a ghost by then?

 **Jack** : oh it will happen she just need to spend lots of time with ghospa.

 **Tucker** : "ghospa"? what does that even mean?

 **Jack** : ghost grandpa come on man thats obvious.

 _by the door of danny and sam room he turned invisible and grab sam and pull her outside thier door so danny doesnt hear them talking and jack shook sam to wake her up_

 **Jack** : sam wake up * _shakes her*._

 **Sam** : huh...* _she trying to wake up*_ who there?

 **Jack** : its your father in law girl. wake your self up * _shaking her more*_

 **Sam** : mhmmm...* _trying to go back to sleep*_

 **Jack** : * _sighs*_ i guess i have to do the hard way. * _he pulls her to the bathroom and runs cold water in the sink and looks at her and puts her head inside until she start squriming and moving around and he pulls her head back up while she still in the strip jacket*_

 **Sam** : * _she coughing and wheezing as her hair was wet and covers her eyes as she looks at jack*_ jack what the heck man?

 **Jack** : good your wake now look, you want to stay here right?

 **Sam** : isnt that a real question? of course i want to stay here. and this is the first place where i can really be myself and not get judge on how i look or how i dressed. and i havent felt this much what you call it alive snice they invented good burger.

 **Jack** : well, then we've got some work to do. okay so heres the plan _*he took off the jacket and grabs her and whispers in her ear*_ maybe its a good idea to take him to your hometown. but remember...

 _Next day the car was out there waiting on them as the helper was driving them and danny was telling his dad on what to give to dani._

 **Danny** : so its a sliced avocado, rolled in a oat bun with apricot to give a flavor and the ghost aveen moisturizer after every bath.

 _Sam and Dani was playing together as they was putting make up on each other and laughing_

 **Jack** : and then the shea butter on her tush before her pjs and then a 20 minute with the nebulizer lotion for her body to be soft and while i read her learning factory phonics book to her.

 **Danny** : i know its asking alot dad maybe we could just take dani with us.

 **Jack** : what? are you kidding me? and get her off her routine? come on danny its your old man. you kids go to mashville park, and see if its the right place to raise danioichess.

 **Danny** _: *holding dani in his arms*_ and you do remember how to video chat?

 **Jack** : yes, yes with the phone being new and the buttons that had to deal with the agony.

 **Danny** : thanks for being so understanding dad i know you'll keep her safe.

 **Jack** : of course davey. blast my heart and hope to turn into goob.

 **Danny** : _*he looks at dani*_ im just gonna miss her so much _. *he puts her down and kiss her forehead*_

 _Sam was the same level as danny and she does the same thing and gives her a hug_

 **Danny** : we love you dani. * _smiling*_

 **Dani** : _*she kisses daddy on the cheek and kisses mommy on the cheek and hugs them both*_ i love you both to mommy and daddy.

 **Jack** : ill be sure to tell her daney-wavey stories every night before bed.

 **Danny** _: *he looks at jack and hugs him tightly*_ you re the best, i love you dad.

 **Sam** : * _she smiles and gives jack a hug as well_ * im going to miss you guys you are my favorite family. love you jack.

 **Jack** : _*feels uneasy*_ yes i love you too _*he grabs her over his shoulders*_ now remember the plan, just keep him distracted and happy but not too happy capisce?

 **Sam** : yep totally got it. operation "just keep him distracted and happy, but not to happy capisce?" starts now * _she smiles*_

 **Jack** : i hope so.

 _The helper drives off and takes them away as dani was yawning_

 **Dani** : * _yawns_ * bedtime grandpa...

 **Jack** : i know sweetie but we're just going to do this one little thing first okay?

 **Dani** : okay...* _falling alseep in his arms*_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 -Jack plan_ part 2

 _Tucker, jazz, desiree, and skulker had thier bags carring it to the car as tucker was smiling and said_

 **Tucker** : is it going to be short weather on where we going?

 **Desiree** : oh i hope not, my body isnt deep green swimsuit ready yet.

 **Jack** : *holding a sleepy dani* unhuh whatever wheres jazz?

 **Jazz** : hey can you hold on a second i just saying goodbye to josh. *holding two cups*

 **Skulker** : oh boy. *looking at jazz being pity*

 **Jazz** : *does a deep voice* im going to miss you so much babe. *normal voice* its going to be okay honey ill be back and because what we have is unbreakable. *she makes it look like they were kissing*

 **Desiree** : okay dearies i going to have to call her on this.

 **Jack** : just let her play it out and get it over with. okay you two love birds drink your champagne and lets get going if you dont mind?

 **Jazz** : huh. oh. yea. no. sure. okay. cheers, babe. *she made the glass clink as she drinks and pouring pretending that her "boyfriend" was standing right there. oh you silly kultz.

 **Tucker** : we cant say nothing about this?

 **Jack** : no, we dont have time for zingers.

 _all of them was walking to the car and jazz was in the driver seat and jack put dani in her carseat and was trying to put her in her seat and he was having problems snice he never put danny in a car seat before_.

 **Jack** : how do you click this stupid thing *getting irriated*

 **Tucker** : thats why i dont have any kids.

 **Jazz** : yet *she coughs as she smiles*

 **Skulker** : the way me and ember strap our kids in is using duct tape.

 **Dani** : *she looks at her grandpa and told him to stop and show him how to click her in and smiles at him with her blue eyes like her daddy*

 **Jack** : *he smiles back at her knowing she reminds him of danny when he was her age then looks to the side to see box ghost coming* wait why is box ghost coming?

 **Tucker** : well i told him he could come snice he never been outside of the hotel and besides him and..."lunch lady" is going through something.

 **Jack** : *he faceplam* box ghost theres no room for you sorry man.

 **Box ghost** : beware there shall be room for me to fit in the actual car *he squeeze in to make everyone feel mash together*

 **Desiree** : yeah, no dearie this isnt happening.

 **Jack** : Fine, put him on the grandma bike, lets just get going already.

 _all the helpers was attacting the pieces together to make room for box ghost to sit and he was sitting in the chair riding on the side of the van as dani was rubbing her eyes._

 **Dani** : *rubbing her eyes and yawning* where are we going papa jack?

 **Jack** : oh danioichess, we're going to have a great adventure. a ghostl-y adventure.

 **Dani** : *excited* yay ghosts! we're gonna eat cake.

 **Skulker** : what did she say?

 **jack** : no no cake on this ghost trip sweetie

 **Dani** : no cake, because kakie says "too much cake makes tummy ache." yay! "a ghost always shares. " *she smilling*

 **Jazz** : wow! thats seem...impressive.

 **Skulker** : we may need more then a week.

 **Tucker** : hey, you know who could fix the girl in a snap. Vlad.

 **Jack** : what? Psh. we dont need to call vlad, we got this. uh you see danioichess ghosts are nice beings just like you. but when the ghostly moon comes out, the real ghosts fun begins. being scary is fun. right guys?

 _As jack was talking he didnt know that tucker turn on the radio to play music as they were dancing._

 **Jack** : *he looks at all of them* guys? Guys! what is the matter with you? *he turns off the radio*

 **Tucker** : come on jack everybody listens to music while they go on adventure.

 **Jack** : we're not everybody. we're scary ghosts remember? we suppose to teach dani about being a ghost. *he pulls out a cd*

 **Jazz** : hey, jack what are you puttin in?

 **Jack** : its an audio book, victor's life story he reads it himself.

 _On the radio it was playing as it was telling victors life story as everyone in the car was looking bored as desiree see box ghost listening to music looking sad meanwhile sam and danny arrived at sam home's to visit sam family_

 **Danny** : *he looks out the window* wow! this is gonna be so cool.

 **Sam** : *driving* oh yeah, you're gonna be so happy, but not too happy.

 **Danny** : *he looks at her* huh?

 **Sam** : what? oh i didnt say anything.

 **Danny** : i wanna see everything you did growning up.

 **Sam** : as long you're distracted, capisce?

 **Danny** : *he looks at her werid*

 **Sam** : we can hit a few spots on the way to my parents.

 **Danny** : okay cool let me just quickly call home to let my father know that we made it. *he holds his phone about to dial jack*

 **Sam** : *she looks and almost panic* ah! umm dont do that. its only 1:00 a.m. there. dani isnt even up yet.

 **Danny** : *he sighs* right, im just not used to being away from her. i mean she is our only daughter.

 **Sam** : *she puts her hand on his shoulder* everything's going to be alright, besides your dad was so all over it to keep her safe.

 **Danny** : *he puts his hand on hers and looks at her* i know. he's the best dad.

 _Back where the gang was driving, and box ghost was getting hit by the tree branches so many times to actually put a helmet on his head to cover himself up as jazz was driving and jack told her._

 **Jack** : turn right here.

 _As they were turning in jack looks at his granddaughter and was really hoping that she can turn into a ghost so that she could stay with him at the hotel. but he shake it out as he start to wake her up._

 **Jack** : danioichess wake up my little lamb. *lightly shaking her*

 **Dani** : *snoring quietly*

 **Jack** : guys does this place bringing back any memories like the good old days? like how we used to prowl around here when we were in our 100s. the dark forest of bozia!

 _They all look to see that the forest was changed into a little simple park with humans and ghosts hanging out together._

 **Tucker** : *whistles* nice how they built it up the place.

 **Jack** : *looks annoyed* okay everyone out of the car.

 _Dani looks at her grandpa as he dressed her up in the outfit of a short dress and hair in two pony tails and a cape as he fixs it for her and talks to her._

 **Jack** : danioichess, you're going to see all of your ghost family do thier specialty. so first tucker going to show us how he scares people.

 **Dani** : Ooh! yay! he gonna say "Boo". *she grins big*

 **Jack** : yeah..no i dont think "boo" going to ever work. but thats why we're here to learn from the master. *he grins as he pats tucker on the shoulder*

 **Tucker** : *clears thoart* okay, i guess i can give it a shot. *he walks away and hides in the bushes and took off his hat and his hair turn into a afro and looks at the humans. okay okay. i can do this. *he growls as he saw two girls running towards him*

 **Girl** : yeah i guess that works just depends on how it done. *they both gasps*

 **Tucker** : *growls*

 **Girl** : Tuckerstein! *she giggles*

 **Tucker** : *he puts his hat back on* hey how its going? *trying to flirt*

 _Jack and others looked at him in confusioning_

 **Girl** : you're so awesome and very smart. can we take a picture with you if thats alright?

 **Tucker** : sure okay a little selfie action. *he took his head off and puts it in the middle doing a silly face as the girls took the photo of him*

 **Jack** : *annoyed* for real?

 **Girl** : awesome! thank you so much! *they both giggle*

 **Tucker** : hey, you both have a great day.

 **Dani** : *she jumps out and yells* Boo!

 **Girl 2** : oooh. she's so cute.

 **Girl** : so cute. *giggles as they both walk off*

 **Jack** : Cute, yes. not scary, but "boo" is a start for now.

To be Contiuned...


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7- jacks plan 3/ sam's hometown_

 _As they were all driving dani couldnt wait for her 5th birthday party and all of her family and friends was going to be there so she was telling her grandpa and his friends about it._

 **Dani** : ooh i cant wait for my birthday grandpa. daddy said that my birthday is going to be so awesome and that my birthday cake is going to have the coolest person on it.

 **Jack** : *he looks at her* let me guess. kakie is going to be your birthday cake.

 **Dani** : no silly grandpa he cool and all but not going to be cooler as a person that climbs walls and wears a cape.

 **Jack** : *smiles* oh really and who is this very coolest person going to be? *grins thinking its going to be him*

 **Dani** : Batgirl! *she giggles*

 **Jack** : batgirl...great you couldnt think of anyone else that climbs walls or goes invisible into walls or wears a cape or anyone else thats cool? *feels disappointed then looks up and saw a spot* this is good spot park right here.

 _as they fully stop box ghost was still wearing the helmet and he took it off to have a helmet hair and looks at his phone of his wife and daughter and sighs quietly as everyone got out of the car._

 **Jack** : okay skulker its your turn now, go hunt something. danioichess watch your uncle skulker go hunt and use his powers.

 **Skulker** : uhh what? *looking confused*

 **Jack** :*gets in his face and whispers* i told you when we was driving on what was our plan, come on now skulker we talked about this. if we dont inspire danioichess how she going to find her inner ghost?

 **Dani** : who's in a ghost? *she looking at her grandpa and skulker*

 **Jack** : nobody...just *he looks around to distract her and looks in her bag* nevermind that here have an avocado. *he gives it to her*

 **Dani** : yay! avocado! *she takes it from him and cuts it in half as she gives tucker half*

 **Jack** : your daddy says its a good vegan fat fruit. or whatever the heaven that means.

 **Skulker** : jack listen, im not gonna set ghost back again and again just to make your grandkid likes ghosts. besides theres isnt anything to hunt around...

 _a pack of ghosts flew past as skulker sighs and use his techology to scan the ghosts that flew pass_

 **Tucker** : hmmm..

 **Jack** : *he looks at tucker making sure he dont say anything*

 **Tucker** : *looks at dani* be sure to hunt them dani.

 **Skulker** : great, you know i havent done this in years snice i had children and they keep me to busy to hunt for anything or go train. besides we dont need to hunt for a sport or fun we can just commucate through phones now.

 **Jack** : *rolls his eyes and then smiles at dani : danioichess you're going to love this, skulker going to hunt all of those ghosts and when the next ones comes it will be yours. okay skulker go now.

 **Skulker** : *sighs then took out his weapon and floats towards the ghosts* oh, man i'm too old for this stuff. okay lets see...*he fixing his weapon and points at the ghost that was away from the other ghosts. as he walks toward it and the weapon was getting ready to fire it backfire and shot at the tree and cause a green slime to come out* opps.

 **Dani** : yea! get them uncle skulker. *she clapping*

 _In the car skulker was fixing his weapon as jack looked at him with annoyance_

 **Jack** : some hunter, did you even actually try to shoot them? you're a slackerhunter.

 **Skulker** : hey i told you that i was rusty and havent hunt in forever.

 **Jack** :*he looks at skulker and reaches back there to try to grab it* give me that gun.

 **Skulker** : no! its my weapon i can fix it!

 _As they were fighting the car was moving from side to side and almost did a crash boxghost bike came off as he was thrown off the cliff_

 **Boxghost** : ahhh! BEWARE! AS I FALLEN TO MY DOOOOOMM...*he yells as he falls*

 **Jack** : *looks at everyone* he should be fine besides he can use his boxes to save himself.

 _Meanwhile back at sam's town danny was so excited to see all of the buildings and people not that much ghosts but more humans._

 **Danny** : this place is so amazing and very scenic. so what do you want to show me first?

 **Sam** : mmm. i dont know its nice and everything but there's nothing to do once it gets dark and people decide to be crazy.

 **Danny** : *he looks over sam shoulder* hey whats that place?

 _Sam and danny drive to a mini market that opens 24 hours and inside the market danny asked so many questions._

 **Danny** : wait so you're telling me that i can pick all between these different kinds of chips?

 **Poindexter** : yes.

 **Danny** : how do people decide on what kind that they liked?

 **Poindexter** : *he shuggles as he looks at his book*

 **Danny** : woah now whats that beautiful fountain of rainbows? *he runs towards the frozen drinks in the back and drinks it fast* sam, have you tried this thing called "icee"?

 **Sam** : not that fast or quickly dear.

 **Danny** : it comes in 48 flavors, we got to try them all. *starts squeezing more and drinking*

 **Sam** : uhhh..i dont think we may have time to do all of that.

 **Danny** : *he feels the suger kicking in* why? this place opens all night. right geekboy?

 **Poindexter** : *doesnt care* yes.

 **Danny** : *he chuckling as his teeth was a rainbow and keeps drinking until he looks up and saw a camera* hey sam look they're making a tv show about this place and we're the stars. hello world! *he jumps up and down as his ghost form was switching him from human to ghost*

 **Sam** : awesome..*feels uneasy*

 **Danny** : it's totally awesome to have a job like this. you're so lucky dexter.

 **Dexter** : *drinking icee and looks at the camera* hello world. *showing his teeth*

(Onward to chapter 8)


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 - jack plan 4 / tricks at the park_

 _Back at the forest jack and the gang was still trying to make dani a ghost and taking her everywhere where her grandpa and them was rasied_

 **Jack** : okay desiree its your turn now. *he looks to the side to see a couple pull up*

 **Guy** : excuse us, do you guys know where somepeople can get a bite around here?

 **Girl** : *she looks at him* did you seriously just ask a ghost vampire where to get a bite?

 **Guy** : ohh oh man i didnt mean...*nervous* we're not from around here and we kinda was just a little lost.

 **Girl** : this is so embrassing, just keep driving. *puts her hand on her forehead*

 **Guy** : sorry to bother you guys, love your ghost stories! *he drives them both away*

 _Everyone looked at jack then he kept on walking while holding dani hand_

 **Desiree** : so, okay now what you want me to do now dear?

 **Jack** : danioichess, you wont believe it the genie can grant wishes and use pure strength to crash through walls and cause pranks on others.

 **Dani** : that sounds kinda mean.

 **Jack** : its a fun kinda mean. okay sweetheart?

 **Dani** : okay. *she follows him*

 **Jack** : so check it desiree's going to conjure up the biggest wishes you've ever seen. hit it dee!

 **Desiree** : a wish..hmm its been a long time snice anyone barely uses genies anymore.

 **Jack** : not my problem, go do it. cast a wish.

 **Desiree** : *unsure* okay. here goes. *breathes* i got this tuck, skul, jaz just try not to faint or be scared.

 _All three of them look at her as she thinks its going to impressive them_

 **Desiree** : *clears her thoart then start chanting in a faux ghost language*

 **Jack** : *he grins big as he looks at dani who was doing the same thing as desiree*

 **Desiree** : your wish is my..oww! *she cracks her back* my back! *she falls faceforward*

 _A small patch of sand came out of her wish as it was laying beside her_

 **Dani** : *she laughing as she goes to the sand and start playing in it*

 **Tucker** : oh wait *he digs in her bag and pulls out a carrot and put it into the sandman that dani made as they both laughing*

 **Jazz** : *laughing* aww so cute.

 **Jack** : *he looks at her and pitches both of her ears*

 **Jazz** : ow! ow!

Back at sam's Town

 _Sam and danny was driving past a skatepark where all of the kids was playing_

 **Danny** : wait sam stop by that playground. look at all the kids.

 _All the kids had thier bikes, skateboards, skates and scooters as they were playing and having fun_

 **Danny** : holy cow! this place look like a blast.

 **Sam** : i dont know daney, this place can be pretty dangerous if you dont know what you're doing or ride anything. of course *she smiles proudly* i rock these skatesboards. *she looks at the kid* may i borrow your board little man? *she had on all safey stuff and holds the board in her hand* oh yeah check me out all! this is how i rolled every summer. *she skates down and tries to tricks but she was too high and couldnt do anything but crashes back down infront of danny and the kids and looks at the boy* sorry about your board

 **Kid** : aww..*he looks sad*

 **Danny** : my turn. *he picks up the board*

 **Sam** : *chuckles as she took off the stuff* daney i told you, it took me years to get this good.

 **Danny** : well i can give it a try. *he puts on all the stuff walks towards the end of the ram and looks down and then skates very fast*

 **Kids** : *they all look at danny as he was fast*

 **Sam** : *she watched him in awesomeness as her smile grew very large*

 **Danny** : *he was doing all kinds of tricks that no kid ever done and he was doing it proudly until he holds the board and lands back on his feet smiling*

 **Kids** : *cheering*

 **Sam** : *she laughs* you feel me now kiddies? thats my boyfriend you little suckers.

 **Danny** : *took off the stuff* your husband sam.

 **Sam** : my husband. even better *she grins as she grabs his hand*

 **Kid** : that was totally rad man, where did you learn how to do that kind of stuff?

 **Danny** : Transylvania. *he give the kid back his stuff*

 **Kid** *he takes it* that's cool i have a cousin and aunt from pennsylvania.

 **Danny** : aww these little kids are so sweet, dani would love them. what a awesome to raise a kid.

 **Sam** : oh...to rasie a kid? i dont know about awesome. maybe tubular. capisce? anyway we should hit my parents place. i did tell them that we should be there by now.

 **Danny** : okay sure. oh hey its after 3:00 in Transylvania. i'm gonna check on dani okay sam? *he dials his dad*

 **Sam** : *she glups*

 _Back in the forest jazz was still driving as jack looked annoyed and disappointed by the plan and dani was in a deep sleep. Tucker gets dani bag and took out some candy and start eating it._

 **Jack** : want a bite to eat and dont know who you was talking to. are they kidding me?

 **Tucker** : it's okay jack. its cause people loves us now.

 **Desiree** : yeah i mean ghosts are whats going on now in this time period.

 **Jazz** : yea you should embrace it like i did jack i got the best selling workout video that got me a million views. *in her video : follow me guys. right and left. up and down. work your body sweat. *

 **Jack** : thats not for me guys.

 **Tucker** : come on jack, even victor's tearing it up in the german basketball league.

 **Man** : *he was speaking german as the audience was cheering for victor and his team*

 **Jack** : *he picks up his cell phone and looks at his caller id and gasps* oh, no. no. no. no. its danny.

 **Skulker** : come on man you gotta answer it

 **Jack** : *he looks at his phone and start pushing the screen to hard*

 **Desiree** : you're pushing it to hard dear try pushing it lighter.

 **Jack** : alright alright! *he looks at dani and tries to wake her up* danioichess wake up.

 **Dani** : *she snoring*

 **Jack** : oh boy she out cold. danny cant know that she been up all night.

 **Jazz** : i got this *she puts on shades on her*

 _Danny looks at his phone as he see that his dad finally answers_.

 **Danny** : dad what took you so long to answer?

 **Jack** : oh nothin daney we're all here chilling at the hotel. just doing hotel things . you know anyway how are you?

 **Danny** : we're having a blast and a great time we just got trough skateboarding and mini marting. it so much fun here. is dani okay?

 **Jack** : oh yes of course. you want to see her?

 **Danny** : yes yes i do. *he see her on the phone* hey baby how are you?

 **Jazz** pretending to be dani : daddy, i am is happy.

 **Danny** : aww. *then sams get in the video chat as well*

 **Sam** : hey princess.

 **Danny** : dad why is she wearing sunglasses?

 **Jack** : oh we are playing spies. you know gadgets and what not.

 **Jazz** still pretending : i'm a superspy and im here to save you all!

 **Jack** : okay turn it down a notch.

 **Danny** : dani you sound funny.

 **Jack** : oh, no, no, thats her sunglasses women voice. *vocalies static nosie* static. the signal is bad. danny are you there? *then shows that he got disconnected*

 **Danny** : yeah, i'm still...*he sighs* alright i guess she's having fun.

 **Sam** : of course she is. *chuckling nervously as she keeps driving*

(Chapter 9 coming up soon also i would like to apolgize to those who was waiting on this story been busy with work which i will quit soon and go back to school so give me time and i will work on more chapters to complete this story then after that i may go back to doing the incredibles and maybe work on scott pligrim or thumblena whichever comes to mind. so anyway keep on the look out on the updates and i will get back as soon as i can bye guys! )


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

 **Jazz :** wow, i cant believe i nailed it with the sunglasses girl, i mean like the right off the top of my head. like the word "cebause" that was like amazing. did anyone see that?

 **Jack** : He said he was having fun. sam's blowing it. he skating and mini-marting. now he gonna wanna move now! i gotta fix this kid now. are we almost there or what jazz?

 **Jazz** : *nervous Chuckling* okay umm i sorta may have taken a wrong turn a few miles back. dont get mad.

 **Jack** : WHAT?! *he groans and tries to use his phone again then signs* can someone please turn on the navigator on this thing.

 **Desiree** : here dearie let me show you how it works. see how lightly i touch it. *she shows him that the phone turns on and it beeps*

 **Naviator** : please enter your destination on where you would like to go.

 _Jazz is still driving to the destination as jack is talking to dani_

 **Jack** : yeah, this is going to be good danioichess ghostly stuff, okay? its in you. we just gotta concentrate on the ghost. okay sweetie?

 **Dani** : okay umm...grandpa do you miss grandma?

 **Jack** : miss grandma? oh. umm yes i do miss her. i miss her everyday. she was my zing. my heart my everything. but why do you ask sweetie?

 **Dani** : oh i dont know..*she looking nervous*

 **Jack** : do you miss anybody?

 **Dani** : i miss mommy and daddy. *she smiles*

 **Jack** : and who else? do you miss that scamp boy ren? the boy who tackles you and tries to kiss you all the time even though he shouldnt.

 **Dani** : *blush* yeah but we're just friends grandpa.

 **Jack** : oh no, no, no. you're a phantom. you cant be just be friends with a handsome number like ren. *tickling her*

 **Dani** : *she giggles*

 **Navigator** : right turn, now! right here! you imbecile!

 **Jack** : oh, right turn Jazz!

 **Jazz** : yes, grandpa Jack.

 _As they made a right turn jack was trying to get the gang ready for the time of thier lives._

 **Jack** : wait and see, fellas. this kid'll be guzzling ghost goob in no time.

 **Navigator** : you have arrived at your destination. booo yes booo you have made it.

 **Jack** : Here we are danioichess, its the ghost summer camp that i went to as a kid.

 **Skulker** : what it is called? camp g?

 **Jack** : no. who would name thier camp "camp g"? thats sound so stupid. the camp is called ghostepaca.

 _the gang arrived and parked infront of the a old house with lit green color lights as jack leads the crew to the backyard carrying danielle and they see other children._

 **Jack** : you see danioichess this is where your grandpa learned to shoot, fly, transform and learning to be invisible. and to use my incredible powers and strenghts, pretty cool huh?

 **Dani** : Ghosminton. *she pointed at the other kids playing ghost tennis*

 **Jack** : yes, i dont remember this ghostmintoning. *then they all hear a voice coming thier way*

 _A female with a star on her hair and have long blonde hair and wearing a short blue shorts and a white t shirt with her name in the middle of it walking up to them_

 **Star** : well, well is this going to be a great night? howdy yall doing folks? im star the director here. we're sure excited to have you legendaries here visting us. so what can i do for you today?

 **Jack** : well i'm very interested in sending my granddaughter danioichess, here.

 **Star** : awww you mean this long black hair human little girl?

 **Jack** : half human, she just a late ghoster thats why we came here to find her calling to make her a ghost. so if you dont mind can you show us some of the drills of turning invisible?

 **Star** : well we sure can. our ghost course now we called it tee visible. so if you all please follow me. *she walks off*

 **Jack** : *looking confused*

 _In a classroom the gang can see the children was enjoying turning invisable except a boy who was a afraid and jack look at star and ask_

 **Jack** : so they dont have to practice to turn invisable?

 **Star** : nope. we let the children try on thier own and besides this is a good way to build thier confidence without the need to practice.

 _They see one boy who was not doing it as he was having a hard time_

 **Boy** : *struggling*

 **Jack** : *grew annoyed* just turn invisble what the matter with you?

 **Boy** : *he turned invisble as he wet himself and disappear from jack*

 **Star** : *she smiles* oh well cant learn the hard way so hokey pokey yall.

 _The gang is following star as jack looks at the kids doing other activity not like the one he did but he smiled and said_

 **Jack** : ah, there it is danioichess this is where grandpa learned to fly.

 **Dani** : ooh! i wanna fly like grandpa and daddy.

 _They came across a giant creaking building that was looking like it was unstable and unsafe._

 **Star** : *clears thoart* uhh..yeah we're over here now mr phantom. *she points to the children using a rope to fly* had to scale it down. because you know insurance. so hokey pokey yall see you at the campfire.

To be Contuined...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Meanwhile in Nashville arriving at sam's home_

 **Pam** : *she opens the door* well gosh. welcome you two.

 **Jeremy** : hey gang.

 **Danny** : *he hugs pam* hey guys, this is so awesome and exciting. *then he hugs jeremy* ah look at all of this. so cool and amazing. *he sits on the couch* wow i cant believe i'm actually here in sam home. *gets up and looks at the photos*

 **Pam** : well you are. anywho now how do you sleep like do you stay up all night and all day?

 **Sam** : yeah...*looking at her mom confused*

 **Danny** : oh well i'll do whatever you guys want because its between half and half.

 **Pam** : good. because i brought all these things for you danny. so heres a nice cap for you.

 **Jeremy** : pam.

 **Pam** : but otherwise this poncho, if you wanna be safe. *she had on the hat and holds the poncho infront of them.*

 **Jeremy** : we can deal with it later pam.

 **Pam** : okay dokey. but come see where you guys going to sleep at. i set up you guys bedrooms *she opens the door to show them that one side was goth like darkness and other side was rocker.*

 **Danny** : its just like transylvania..like home.

 **Pam** : *she looks half happy* oh transylvania. that was a fun experience. jeremy here was afraid that he'd get disemboweled and goob, but i told him that he was just being silly.

 **Jeremy** : that was you pam.

 _Everyone hears the doorbell rings_

 **Pam** : oh there they are. you know danny we have a couple of mixed families in the neighborhood, so i thought i'd invite them over. they might be nice for you guys to talk to snice you're thinking about moving here. *she walks towards the door*

 **Danny** : *he looks at her as he thinking that is it a good idea*

 **Pam** : *opens the door* hi kate, hi carolgora. welcome come on in.

 **Kate** : welcome, danny.

 **Carol** : sup guys, and yeah you going to dig it here. dont even worry about it. people are totally cool with our lifestyle choices.

 _Doorbell rings again_

 **Kate** : yeah i mean the kids get picked on a little, but it toughens them up and let them live thier own lifes.

 _Jeremy opens the door as pam greets a man and female_

 **Pam** : oh hey you guys, and this is shego. she married to darkken who is a ghost doctor.

 **Darkken** : excuse me?

 **Pam** : yes i was just telling danny about the other ghost-human couples in town.

 **Drakken** : i am not a ghost.

 **Pam** : oh, but i thought...*nervous chuckles* well you're welcome to stay and have some cupcakes.

 _Shego and Drakken walks out of the house as pam was embarssed and looks at everyone back at camp everyone was at a campfire singing a song and eating smores_

 **All** : ***singing* Ghosts will be friends forever through the centuries together even in the brightest midnight weather..ghosts will be friends forever literally forever *songs ends***

 _Everyone cheered except for Jack who looked annoyed_

 **Star** : Great job Ghosties. give yourself a big hug *she does a hug*

 _Everyone hugs themseleves as jack picks up dani and walks as he told tucker._

 **Jack** : we're going.

 **Tucker** : what? where? jack? *he looks at the gang*

 _At the tower the sign said stop and was off limits jack and the gang was flying up the tower and jazz looks at jack as she looks down as she holds on to tucker and asked_

 **Jazz** : why are we doing this jack?

 **Jack** : you'd rather be listening to those hippy new songs? what happen to _michael row your goob down the ashore_ or _old mc hunter had an axe gun?_ *carrying dani*

 **Tucker** : we shouldnt be up here jack. we can get alot of trouble.

 **Jack** : who ready to fly? *he smiles at dani*

 **Dani** : oooh me! me! grandpa! like a superhero!

 **Jack** : Better! like a ghost Phantom!

 **Tucker** : this thing is pretty shakey...you know what maybe she isnt suppose to fly.

 **Jack** : *he looks* quiet tucker this is how they learn. you simply throw them off and have them to figure out to turn ghost. besides thats how i was taught after i turned ghost.

 **Dani** : i wanna fly now grandpa!

 **Jack** : attgirl, you know pop pop's right here if you need him understand?

 **Jazz** : *she takes off of glasses* nope i cant watch this.

 **Desiree** : please dearie dont do it.

 **Jack** : here. we. go! *he throws her off*

 **Dani** : weeeeeeeeeeeeeee..*as she was thrown off*

 _Tucker, Jazz, Desiree, Skulker ran to the other side of the briadge to look down where dani was falling_

 **Tucker** : she's still not transforming

 **Jack** : she will.

 **Skulker** : still not.

 **Jack** : it'll happen.

 **Tucker** : this is a very tall tower.

 **Jack** : thats why its good for her to transform.

 **Desiree** : maybe you should get her.

 **Skulker** : she's gonna fall to her death.

 **Jack** : she's taking her time.

 _Suddenly she start yelling_

 **Tucker** : Jack!

 **Jack** : i did that my first time.

 _She still screaming_

 **Desiree** : she getting too close to the ground!

 **Jack** : you know what? she not gonna fly. *he flies down very fast*

 _The children looked and saw dani falling and gasping as they smile and grabs thier phones and start recording and cheering as star looks and gasps_

 **Star** : oh my stars! *she follows the children*

 **Dani** : *screaming*

 **Jack** : *he caughts her as he hugs her* i told you grandpa always will be here for you.

 **Dani** : *she smiles* again! again!

 **Star** : oh dear, oh my god. we're gonna have to report this.

 **Jack** : you mean to the papers? i guess it was pretty cool, but i'm not about getting press.

 **Star** : no sir i mean the authorities. i cant report child endangerment. *she writes down the danger*

 **Jack** : whoa! whoa! listen to me. that was fun. your singing is child endangerment.

 **Skulker** : should we go down there and help him?

 **Tucker** : nope, i told him this was nuts. he on his own on this. *leans on the other side of the tower*

 **Star** : we have to call the girl's parents.

 **Jack** : no, that ain't happening. her father's already nutsy koo koo!

 **Star** : i still have to follow protocol.

 **Jack** : *he use his powers on star* you will not follow protocol.

 **Star** : nice try i cant be hypnotized i have a cure of not being effected by the ghost.

 **Jack** : *sighs* right.

 **Star** : now please, dont make me call the police.

 **Jack** : no one's calling anybody!

 _Suddenly the tower falls down and cast the huge explosion as everyone hears tucker yelling_

 **Tucker** : AAHHHHHH Fire! *flying very fast inisde the cabins*

 **Desiree** : stop drop and roll tuck! stop drop and roll tuck!

 **Jazz** : Screaming's not helping!

 **Children** : Yay! *running towards the fire*

 **Dani** : *she looking sad and goes to her grandpa and tugs on his cape* are we bad people grandpa jack?

 **Jack** : bad?

 **Dani** : *she looks at him sad*

 **Jack** : no no sweetie, you're the best kid in the world. *he picks her up and holds her* we didnt start the fire, it was the tower. *he looks at star* that a very unsafe tower. you're lucky we dont have to call the authorities. let's go my princess.

 **Dani** : cebause i'm superwoman! To the invisble jet!

 **Jack** : *chuckles* yes. to the...*the tree falls on the car and expoleded*

 _To be contined_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Back at sam's home danny hears music playing while he sits on the roof looking sad with Sam by his side._

 **Sam** : sorry about all that stuff, i guess they thought you'd like that kind of stuff.

 **Danny** : why do i feel so werid here?

 **Sam** : no, hubby they're being werid. *she holds his hand*

 **Danny** : i think they're just trying to help me or making me fit in. i mean i grew up knowing nothing living inside that hotel. while you learned everything growing up in santa claus.

 **Sam** : its call santa cruz. but umm...

 **Danny** : maybe if Danielle grows up away from transylvania, she wont be so freaky or a freak like me.

 **Sam** : Are you nuts? Danny you're a blast. *she makes him look at her* you're so full of life and curious about everything and even better then me at things but. you isnt a freak. you a awesome guy and a ghost. but if danielle grows up to be just like you, ill be the luckiest mom in the world.

 **Danny** : *he chuckles then smiles* i love you samanthastein.

 **Sam** : i love you too Daney

 **Danny** : *he gives her a kiss* you know what? as long as we're all together, we'll be happy anywhere *he hugs her* even at the hotel.

 **Sam** : *she smiles as she hugs danny* yes..*suddenly her cellphone rings*

 **Danny** : *he looks* what are you doing?

 **Sam** : *she looks and hears dani yelling* check out ths video my friend sent me . this kid is an awesome daredevil.

 _Both of them looked at the phone to see two figures that look farmiler to them_

 **Girl** : oh dudette! did you get it?!

 **Danny** : wait! was that danielle?

 **Sam** : No! is it? no. its just hard to see. but...*nervous Chuckling* *she pressed alot of buttons* opps just deleted it. so its gone now.

 **Danny** : *he groans as he looks at her then pulls out his phone*

 _Back at the camp the firemen was putting out the fire_

 **Jack** : *he feels his phone ringing then looks and see that it was danny calling* oh no its danny. no i'm not answering it.

 **Tucker** : *he sighs of relieve* come on jack, you have to.

 **Jack** : *groans* Alright Alright. *he push it on* hey son.

 **Danny** : dad? where are you?

 **Jack** : um, we're outside the hotel having a little cookout. its perfectly safe. *chucking*

 **Danny** : what's that noise? is that a siren i hear?

 **Jack** : oh those are just some wailing banshees checking in. quiet you banshees! we're trying to have a perfectly safe cookout over here!

 **Dani** : *she hears her danny* Daddy? i wanna say hi! Daddy! Daddy! *she runs towards jack* Grandpa Jack just tried to teach me how to fly.

 **Star** : wait a minute. is that the father?

 _Jack slams his phone onto star face to make it crack_

 **Jack** : oh no. static again *trying to cover his phone*

 **Danny** : i am coming back to the hotel right now and you better be there or i swear dad you're gonna be very very sorry *he hangs up the phone and jumps down the ground and help sam down*

 **Sam** : Danny what's going on?

 **Danny** : we need to get home right away.

 **Sam** : okay let me let my family know.

 **Jack** : guys we gotta move like now. we got no car! heck half our powers was drain out. how we gonna get out of here?

 **Jazz** : dont worry i made a call.

 _Suddenly they see box ghost all beat up and riding a grandma bike still and looks at them_

 **Box ghost** : beware i have return plus why you didnt call me jack?

 **Jack** : i'm really sorry box ghost. we really meant to call you sooner. *he picks up dani and hops on his back*

 _Everyone jump on the back as well_

 **Jack** : okay hit it!

 _The scooter was driving slow meanwhile at the airport danny and sam runs in as danny got infront of the women_

 **Danny** : Transylvania!

 **Women** : you want to go where?

 **Danny** : Transylvania. As soon as possible.

 **Women** : we dont fly direct to transylvania.

 **Danny** : you dont?

 **Women** : you can go to the bucharest, but you have to switch planes in chicago then zurich paris.

 **Danny** : so when or how long we would we get there?

 **Women** : well, the chicago flight delayed due to bad weather.

 **Danny** : *He Does his ghostly wail then looks at the women *

 **Women** : so, two seats in coach?

 **Danny** : No! *he picks up the poncho*

 **Sam** : no!

 **Danny** : *he looks at sam* yes.

 _Both of them run out as danny put the cap on and he transfrom into his ghost form and picks up sam and start flying mean while jack and the gang was taking a long time trying to get back to the hotel as danny flying sam across the weather she was cheering as the gang was still driving._

 **Box ghost** : oh no! box ghost have to go.

 **Jack** : you have to go now? after we fianlly have no traffic. you're killing me box.

 _Box ghost behind the tree and start peeing as danny was still flying and actaully hit clouds to give sam a cloud hair_

 **Sam** : *she giggles* oh snap i still have some cloud on me. i gotta do a selfie! *she tries to take a photo*

 **Danny** : Sam! not now!

 **Sam** : okay okay maybe later.

 _Back at the road the scooter ran out of the juice._

 **Jack** : this thing is out of the juice, we're never gonna make it. tucker pitch him

 **Tucker** : *he pulls out a pin and looks at box ghost*

 **Box ghost** : oh no no no no no anything but he pin! *he start to glow very blue and start flying fast*

 _Everyone hanged on to box ghost as he was flying fast and dani was looking around her and smiling as everyone trying to make it to the hotel as jack hears dani laughs_

 **Jack** : how fun is this? why are you laughing? you like this? watch this *he suddenly tickles box ghost*

 **Box ghost** : *he laughs so hard that he farted going over the mountain and desiree falls and screams*

 **Tucker** : *he grabs the end of her tail*

 **Desiree** : owww! oww! my tail!

 **Jack** : now this is flying danioichess.

 **Dani** : like a ghost. *she pretending to fly in his arms*

 **Jack** : that's my girl. look at you go.

 **Dani** : *she laughing and giggles* you're the coolest guy who wears a cape grandpa jack.

 _Danny and sam arrives to the hotel and danny use his vision to fly through the hotel and looks in dani room and doesnt see her there_

 **Danny** : *gasps* Ugh!

 _Jack and the rest was almost there to the hotel as they all landed as dani chuckles_

 **Jack** : *he picks up the phone then dails danny* so hey when are you going to get here already? we've been waiting...*he notice that danny had his arms crossed infront of him while holding his phone and gasps*

 **Danny** : Give me my daughter.

 **Jack** : we just went out for some avocados.

 **Dani** : Daddy! i Flew!

 **Danny** : i saw. *he shows everyone the video where dani was falling and jack saved her and it was a remix song*

 **Jack on the video** : * **singing* Father's already nutsy koo koo nutsy koo koo *still singing***

 **Jack** : *looking with his mouth open*

 **Star** : **oh, dear, oh dear, oh my god, i have to follow protocol**.

 **Jack** : **that ain't happening, that aint happening father 's already koo koo koo koo *the video ends***

 **Danny** : *he puts the phone down with his arms crossed*

 **Jack** : *he looks down*

 _Dani runs up to danny and hugs him as he hugs her back and looks at her_

 **Danny** : i was so worried about dani wasnt safe around other ghosts. but now i dont even feel like she's safe around you.

 **Jack** : but i was just trying...

 **Danny** : what was it you said? at my wedding? human, ghost, monster, or unicorn. that it didnt matter?

 **Jack** : well i just know her life would have been...

 **Danny** : we'll have her birthday party here on wednesday then we're moving.

 **Jack** : please daney. dont leave. dont take dani and yourself away from me. you both i have left.

 _Sam watching them both as dani looking at her daddy and grandpa_

 **Danny** : maybe you've let humans into your hotel dad. but i dont think you've let them into your cold heart.

 **Jack** : *he looks heartbroken*

 **Danny** : *he picks up dani and walks inside the hotel*

 **Sam** : *she looks at jack sad then follows danny and dani inside*

 **Jack** : *he sighs sadly as he watching his family walking away*

to be contined...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Hotel Translysnia it was grey and raining because a father is losing his only son and granddaughter. In danny and sam's room danny was packing stuff to be ready to move after dani party._

 **Danny** : *he puts some boxs down on the floor as he was packing his stuff like books, comics, shoes, everything he had as child growing up in the hotel then he sighs as he packing his dresser was open and he took out of a photo of him and jack when he was a kid then he did a small smile* hmm... * he packs it with his books then closes the box and tries to use the tape then it ran out and he sighs and walked out of the bedroom until he heard a voice then opens the door*

 **Dani** : i can do this, i can do this. i am a ghost, i am a ghost *she was standing on top of her packed boxes with her eyes close* i am a ghost. i am a ghost. i am a ghost!

 **Danny** : dani? what are you doing honey?

 **Dani** : *she gasps and turns around* uh...nothing daddy.

 **Danny** : careful, here let me help you down from there. *he walks up to her and picks her up* are you getting excited about your big b day? *he puts her down and stoop down to her level*

 **Dani** : *looking down* i guess so.

 **Danny** : *he made her look at him* you know who's coming? mommy's whole family. like grandpa jeremy and grandma pam and all of your cousins, uncles and aunts who loves you so much. *he spins her around to make her laugh* And then they're gonna be with us when we move to Nashville. *then he puts her down again*

 **Dani** : *she looks down again* daddy...are we going away cebause i'm not a ghost? *she looks at him*

 **Danny** : what? no. dani, of course not, its just grown up stuff. okay?

 **Dani** : okay..but what about grandpa jack? he gonna be here all alone.

 **Danny** : *he looks sad* grandpa jack has to stay here to run the hotel. but he'll visit us and we'll visit him.

 **Dani** : can we call him every night?

 **Danny** : sure. *he pulls her into his arms and they hug each other*

 _Outside the hotel danny, sam, and dani was waiting on sam family to arrive as they wave at them. once they arrive to the front all of dani cousins jump out of the car and being loud and happy._

 **Pam** : hello. we're here.

 _Meanwhile at the dinning hall a player was playing music and singing as the family was walking in_

 **Player** : _***singing* the night brings sam's family here to take away all that jack holds dear**_

 _Jack walks in and greeted the family as he was going to sit next to sam_

 **Jack** : welcome, welcome.

 **Player** : _**hide your feelings keep them all inside**_

 _everyone looked at the player all werid as the chefs was bringing out dinner for everyone_

 **Bobby** : girl, why do you wanna leave? this place is out of control. *he looking at dani*

 **Dani** : but i dont wanna leave.

 **Jake** : all these awesome freakazoids goobs! *he laughs*

 **Mike** : *he climbs on jake shoulder and looks at dani and said* so who's the coolest ghost?

 _all of them looked at her_

 **Dani** : Kakie! *she smiles*

 _Then they all laugh at her and pointed at her_

 **Jake, Bobby,** and **mike** : kakie, what a wussbag *laughing*

 **Dani** : *She looked down as she was getting picked on*

 **Pam** : is it nice to have the whole family together? danny, do you have any cousins or figurings in your family?

 **Danny** : nope it's just been me and dad.

 **Pam** : i never did ask how you lost your mom.

 **Danny** : oh, she was killed by angry human hunters.

 **Pam** : *feels awkward* ohh...

 **Player** : _**awkward**_

 **Danny** : but there is my grandpa vlad.

Pam: oh, you have a grandpa?

 _Jack was pouring everyone a drink and he holds his cup and takes a sip as he heard danny said_

 **Danny** : Yeah, he'll be at the party, because i invited him.

 **Jack** : *he spits on pam* you invited him?

 **Danny** : Dad, he's never seen Dani, at least i wanted them to meet once before we go.

 **Jack** : sure. great. peachy. good old vlad. *acting really nervous*

 **Pam** : *she was wet from the spit that jack made* anybody got a wet wipe?

 _Somewhere far is a manison with ghostly grass and floating plants and a mailbox infront of it. then came out a figure that looks like giant glove grab a piece of mail and walks inside to the office of a ghost vampire name of Vlad._

 **Vlad** : *he opens the letter as a smile came across his face* holy cheese. he finally invites me to something in a long time. *he walking as he keeps reading* he's got a grandkid?

 _his henchmen was a muscle like ghost and he looked likes danny but have flaming hair and had red eyes he goes by the name of Dark Danny as vald calls him "DD" for short was standing by him with his arms crossed as he follows behind him and said_

 **DD** : and he never told you? what kind of son is he.

 **Vlad** : easy there DD, at least there's another ghost in the family *reads* its at a hotel? fancy schmancy.

 **DD** : Hotels are for Hunters and Humans! *then he growls as more of other ghosts was growling and howling with DD*

 **Vlad** : *looks annoyed* DD shut your ghost hole, look what you started. calm down everyone i raised my son to hate, kill, and steal the souls of humans like a good boy.

 _Back at the hotel_

 **Jack** : Yes, grandpa vlad will be soo happy when he sees the big masquerade party that sam and i have planned. *he grabs sam as he looks at her as she looks at him and said*

 **Sam** : Huh?

 _Jack then Freezes everyone in the room as the drink that ray had spills on him as jack and sam was talking_

 **Jack** : play along, its my dad we are talking about here.

 **Sam** : *she looks at him unimpressed then giggles* you have a dad? thats funny.

 **Jack** : *he gets in sam face* listen to me, my dad cant know you're a human or any of your family.

 **Sam** : what? but Jack, i'm proud that we're...

 **Jack** : or he'll steal your family's souls and eats everything that you hold dear.

 **Sam** : *she gasps*

 _Jack unfreezes everyone as sam got up and stands by jack_

 **Sam** : thats right gang, we're gonna make the birthday a ghost masquerade party.

 **Danny** : Really guys?

 **Pam** : oh that lovely. sort of a last hurrah before dani gets to be with normal people.

 **Jack** : i couldnt have said it better myself.

To be countied

(Q & A okay guys thanks for reading so far in my story i almost done. yay. anywho i read and watch somethings likey for a next few stories so if you want to put it out there you may because as soon im finish with this i may finish the inceribles or move on to another disney movie or anything that comes to mind. so if you want me to do ideas leave me a feedback and i will get back to soon as possible so until then see you in the finale of PHANTOM 2!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _The giant ballroom was fill with balloons and streamers and the spiders made the birthday sign that say Happy 5th Birthday Dani and everyone was chatting and talking and having fun as children was laughing_

 **Danny** : *in his ghost form he holds a plate of food as children was running past him and he smiles until he looks and see fives figures standing infront of him all cover up in blue paint spray and mess up hair and body and they all were groaning and booing at him*

 **Manson family** : *they all chuckling and laughing*

 **Pam** : what do you think, danny? i think i'm starting to like being ghostly.

 **Danny** : *he looks uneasy as he does a weak chuckling with pam as he walk away*

 **Dani** : *dressed up like wonderghost and she was roleplaying* you're lucky we dont have to tie you up to send you to the authorities. *she holds her rope and start swining around until she got tackled by ren who was hugging her tightly*

 **Ren** :*he keeps holding her*

 _Then suddenly they hear laughing from her male cousins and making fun of her as danny saw them picking on her as ren heard them_

 **Bobby** : got your butt kicked by a boy wonderdeeb.

 **Ren** : *he holds his guitar in his hand and strims a string in anger as his eyes was hazel growling at them*

 _Both of them look at him and got scared and start walking away crying_

 **Bobby** : yeah, whatever, im not about to cry *he walks off in tears*

 **Dani** : *she looks at ren as she saw how he was defending her and she was smiling deeply*

 _Meawhile outside of the hotel vlad and dd was walking towards the hotel_

 **Vlad** : hotel transylvania. not bad jack *he looks at it*

 **DD** : i smell humans and hunters! i dont trust that man vlad. he lied to you that he have a grandkid who knows maybe its a human and not a ghost!

 **Vlad** : *shakes his head* DD we're in the outside world you going to smell humans and hunters. you know what just wait outside for me this is family business and stuff you'll only get in the way. *he keeps walking* besides i just want to meet the little ghostie. she should know her great ghostpa.

 **DD** : her what? *looking confused*

 **Vlad** : great ghost grandpa, come on man that was obvious.

 _Inside the ballroom all the children was laughing and running as jack was walking very nervously as the guests was telling him what great party he had_

 **Sandy** : Amazing party jack.

 **Jack** : *chuckling* yes thank you. *he looks until he bumped into sam who was dressed like a wannabe ghost phantom with a fake wig*

 **Sam** : so what do you think? *trying to impressed*

 **Jack** : this is your phantom costume? what are you nuts sam? this costume looked like they just drag it out of the trash can.

 **Sam** : i ordered it online and it was the only thing they had that can ship over tonight.

 **Jack** : you look like you got a baboon's butt stuck on your head. have you at least practiced your voice? you cant just talk like a emo.

 **Sam** : i'm not a emo, i am a goth theres a diffirences.

 **Jack** : well talk like phantom.

 **Sam** : my name is Phantomness Samantha, i am a phantom oooooh beware.

 **Jack** : okay first off phantoms dont go around saying "i am a phantom ooh"

 **Sam** : sorry , i am phantomness ooh. ohh. boo.

 **Jack** : are you kidding me?

 **Sam** : okay im sorry im nervous and im not in my right clothing to be talking like this.

 **Jack** : yeah okay listen if you think i dont like it, you definitely dont want to say "boo, ohh, ohh, ohh," in front of my father.

 **Frightknight** : sir, master kakie has arrived.

 _A male dude dressed in a costume carrying a head looks at sam and jack_

 **Sam** : oh hey jack this is the guy i hired to do kakie for dani birthday

 **Male** : hey man.

 **Jack** : ghostfied to meet you.

 **Male** : when does this happen i need to get to the book fair in a half an hour.

 _Suddenly the door bust open as everyone looks to see vlad standing there and he yells_

 **Vald** : alright where's my granddaughter?

 **Jack** : oh, please still has to make a dramatic entrance. *gets infront of the guy to block him from vlad and pretends to be happy* dad! look at you! so great to see you!

 **Vlad** : so you run a hotel now? from prince of ghostland to the king of room service.

 **Jack** : yes its so good to see you. *nervous chuckle* i'll be right with you.

 _At the buffet table tucker was eating all the meat being greedy and was enjoying himself as jack was pushing the guy for him to get dress_

 **Jack** : keep vlad away from the hunters, humans and danny.

 **Tucker** : i'm on it *still eating*

 _Pam and Jeremy walks up to vlad moaning and groaning as they turn to normal and talk to vlad_

 **Pam** : oh now thats a neat costume.

 **Vlad** : *he smells them* you two smell funny.

 **Pam** : oh you're european what we got on is called deodorant.

 **Jeremy** : nothing like insulting an entire contient pam.

 _Tucker gets infront of them as he greeted vlad as he pushes them away from him_

 **Tucker** : hey vlad! hows it going? tuckerstein. *he tries to shake his hand* you know like a doctor...

 **Vlad** : would love to hear more, call my people *he walking away from him*

 _Tucker gets infront of him again to try to stop him_

 **Tucker** : hey so let me introduce you to some of your son's other buddies. *he walks toward desiree as she was kissing a ghost geine on the cheek smiling* this is desiree

 **Desiree** : *she looks at him and screams* please dont blow me up! *she clears her thoart* i mean hello dear how are you?

 **Vlad** : a talking geine who doesnt do wishes. well thats a new one.

 **Desiree** : *she glups in shame*

 **Vlad** : all right! where's the kid? thats who i wanna meet.

 **Tucker** : *yells* Samantha!

 _Sam peaks around and walks up to vlad_

 **Tucker** : This is jack's daughter in law. *he bows and runs off quickly*

 **Sam** : i am phantomness samantha boo ooh. uhh black sheep. have you any wool? *she sweating*

 **Vlad** : *he looks at her closely* what that thing on your head? it looks like a grandma stack of boobs.

 **Sam** : *she laughs nervously as tucker and desiree joins*

 **Dani** : *she runs up to sam* mommy, who's the man with the funny hairdo?

 **Sam** : *she picks her up as she looks at vlad*

 **Vlad** : is this the kid?

 **Sam** : it sure is.

 **Vlad** : let me see you transform.

 _Jack zoom in to stop vlad from getting to close to dani_

 **Vlad** : jack what are you doing?

 **Jack** : oh i just love her so much. i want to hug her right in the ghost that she is.

 _Vlad uses his powers and make dani come to him and said_

 **Vlad** : i repeat, transfrom into a ghost.

 **Dani** : *she wasnt doing it as she looks vlad not scared*

 _Sam and Jack looked scared as they hope he falls under the fake not transfroming_

 **Vlad** : *he looks at jack with serious look*

 **Jack** : *he chuckles softly*

 _Vlad stares at sam next with the same expression_

 **Sam** : *she glups as she sweats*

 **Vlad** : oh, she a late ghostie, just like you.

 **Jack** : yes yes just like me. *he takes dani off of vlad hands and puts her down*

 **Sam** : phew.

 **Dani** : *she saw the children running and playing and follows behind them*

 **Vald** : mr big shot here was a little crybaby alright.

 **Jack** : yes yes i was.

 **Vlad** : used to pee in his bed and actident blow up his rocket.

 **Jack** : okay dad thank you.

 **Vlad** : we just need to tear the sense out of the kid.

 **Sam** : boo ahh ahh?

 **Vlad** : yeah its what i did to mr tough guy here. the first thing you got to do is find something to posses something for the late ghostie finds sweet and innocent. then you show them what's what and then pop. *he shows a example of a balloon then start tearing it up then made it pop* trust me it will make her senses come right out right jack?

 _Male guy comes in the kakie outfit to sam, jack and vlad and was talking to them_

 **Male** : seriously guys if i am late for the book fair then ill miss the street fair. *he walking off as jack give a grin*

 **Jack** : there's your guy.

 **Vald** : *he chuckles and follows kakie*

 **Sam** : possessed? but dani will be so upset we cant do that jack.

 **Jack** : dont you get it this is our ticket if it works for danioichess, boom! she a ghost. and you all get to stay here.

 **Sam** : all right, all right. but i have a bad feeling about this.

 **Jack** : good call.

 _Sam got on the stage and was looking at all the adults and children_

 **Sam** : kids everyone please have a seat. dani has a big surpise for you and you know him and you love him, the one and only kakie the cake ghost! *she moves to get off the stage*

 **Kakie** : hey kids, its me kakie! what a wonderful kakie day it is! now i have a question for each and everyone of you. who here loves cake?

 _All of her cousins looked at her as she looks down of embarssment and sadness as box ghost in the back was cheering as vald was peaking at kakie_

 **Vlad** : rise. *he uses his powers to make kakie rise in the air*

 **Kakie** : Woah woah, whats going on?

 _DD appears to see the ballroom with everyone in it and looking and sniffing_

 **Male** : why am i floating? can i speak to the stage manager please? this isnt working out for me. *he feels himself changing* **woah...**

 **Cousins** : wow no way

 **Dani** : *she looking terrfied*

 _Jack appears next to her and holds her and asked_

 **Jack** : scary, danioichess? you sense anything or any changes?

 **Dani** : is kakie okay?

 _Vlad keeps messing with kakie as it transform into a monster kakie ghost_

 **Kakie** : *growling* **i want all the cake! sharing is for cowards!**

 _Children laughing as box ghost was shaking_

 **Danny** : i dont remember any of this from the tv show.

 **Sam** : *she looks nervous as she looks at danny* umm i think i saw it on a blu -ray disc, bonus feature and stuff.

 _Danny looks close and see vlad on stage_

 **Danny** : wait why is grandpa vlad up there? *he looks at sam*

 **Vlad** :*he Chuckling as he was having fun*

 _Kakie shoots the cake at all the guests and laughing as the cake misses jack and dani as she hugs him tightly_

 **Dani** : i'm scared grandpa. whats happening to kakie? why is he acting like that?

 **Jack** : *he looks down at dani then back up at kakie and realize it wasnt worth it to scare the senses out of her*

 **Kakie** : *growls at dani and jack and said *** you dont eat cake, cake eat you!** *as it roars in her face*

 **Dani** : NO! *She hides her face in his chest*

 **Jack** : stop it! *he uses his powers and turns kakie back to normal*

 **Vlad** : *gasps*

 **Kakie** : whatever just happen man i'm outta here. *he floating away from the stage* also none of these parents better review this on yelp.

 **Vlad** : hey what did you just do? a few more seconds and the kids sense would have popped right out.

 **Jack** : i dont care its not worth it.

 **Danny** : what's not worth it?

 **Jack** : *he sighs* it was my last attempt to make dani a ghost, so you'd stay.

 **Danny** : By ruining her favorite thing? how could you do that dad?

 **Sam** : *She comes behind him as well* we were desperate.

 **Danny** : sam? you were in on this?

 **Sam** : dani wont be happy in my town danny. *she holds her*

 **Danny** : dani hasnt been there sam.

 **Player** : ***singing* now husband and wife feel the strain and the strife..**

 **All** : SHUT UP!

 **Danny** : Sam, dani is not a ghost.

 **Vlad** :*he watches*

 **Danny** : she likes avocado.

 **Sam** : because you wont let her eat anything fun or meaty.

 **Pam** : i think dani just wants to be normal.

 **Danny** : can we please stop using the word "normal"?

 _Dani walks away from her family agurement as she feels hurt and heartbroken_

 **Jack** : where we live now she's normal.

 **Danny** : she is who she is, and you cant change her dad.

 _Dani runs off as ren follows behind her as DD watches them leave_

 **Ren** : dani where are you going?

 **Dani** : away from here.

 _In the forest as they both runing off somewhere_

 **Ren** : but its not safe out here by ourseleves. but i know a place where we can hide follow me *he grabs her by the hand and leads her into a treehouse*

 _At the hotel_

 **Vlad** : if you didnt stop me, my great grandaughter wouldnt have to be a wimp her whole life, like emo queen over here.

 **Sam** : a wimp and a emo queen?!

 **Jack** : sam be cool.

 **Sam** : *she tears the bottom off the dress as she climbs up to the stage* you wanna throw down you wrinkle fruit loop? a certified yellow belt snice 1998. *she throws the wig off her head*

 **Jack** : NO! *he realize what sam had done*

 **Vlad** : what this now? you're not a ghost?

 **Sam** : uhh...boo?

 **Jeremy** : of course not she human. she our daughter. you think we're ghosts? *both of them wipe the paint off of thier faces*

 **Vlad** : *gasps* YOU! you let your son marry a human and have a human kid? oh why you dont just put a stake through my heart or better yet a gun to my chest to blow me up.

 **Jack** : we dont hate humans and hunters anymore and they dont hate us dad.

 **DD** : HUMANS?! I KNEW IT!

 **Vlad** : you're a fool.

 **Jack** : your great granddaughter is the sweetest, kindest, beautiful and most special girl i've ever met. and if you cant give her the love because she deserves to be treated like a half ghost, half human, or whatever. then you're the fool.

 **Danny** : *he transfrom back into his human form and hugs jack* oh dad.

 **Sam** : hey where is dani? dani!

 **Danny** : dani?!

 _DD looks at them all then disappears to find the kids_

 **Ren** : happy birthday dani i made you a treat. *puts a plate infront of her*

 **Dani** : a raw meatloaf?

 **Ren** : enjoy it cause once i graduate music school and start running a company, you're not gonna get home-cooked meals like this anymore.

 **Dani** : i have to move away ren, to nashville. my daddy thinks im not happy here cebause i dont have any powers or talents like you. i'm sorry if im not a ghost.

 **Ren** : *he grabs her and pulls her into a hug* no you are perfect. you're the nicest and prettiest girl i know. and i have 300 sisters and brothers.

 **Dani** : you're nice too ren *she blushing*

 _Then they both hear a loud thud and both of them gasps_

to be contiuned.

(almost done cant wait hope you all will hang on)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _Both of them heard a loud thud and Dani and ren gasps as they saw a ghost and dani thought it was her father as he bust into the treehouse and lands infront of them and he had a grin on his face_

 **DD** : well, well, well, its the little human and her lackey.

 **Dani :** daddy?

 **DD** : No im not that human you was born from.

 _At the hotel_

 **Desiree** : Dani!

 **Jack** : danioichess!

 **Danny** : she not in her room.

 **Skulker** : she not by the pool.

 _Tucker drinking soup as everyone looking for dani_

 **Tucker** : *he brups* she not in the soup.

 **Jack** : where could she be?

 _Danny comes to jack worried as he looks at vlad angry_

 **Danny** : i shouldnt have ever invited you!

 **Vlad** : *he look sad*

 **Ember** : Skulker where's ren?

 **Skulker** : he not with you?

 **Both** : *gasps*

 _everyone runs out to find dani and ren_

 **Danny** : *transfrom into his ghost form* dani!

 **Jack** : *he follows danny while calling dani name*danioichess!

 _Everyone else was running and calling dani name and then vlad stops and forgot who he brought with him and flies to go find him_

 _In the forest DD was laughing_

 **DD** : *laughing*

 **Ren** : *he tries to get out from him his grip*

 **DD** : Stop Squirming. nobody will come for you.

 **Dani** : why are you doing this?

 **DD** : why? because this is wrong. why doesnt anybody get that? humans and ghosts dont belong together.

 **Ren** : you're wrong!

 **DD** : i am not wrong why dont you ask why your daddy and mommy isnt with any humans. besides i am holding you both hostage then me and my crew are gona tear that human hunting hugging hotel to shreds.

 **Dani** : *she gasps* you cant.

 **DD** : really? why not?

 **Dani** : because...

 **DD** : because why?

 **Dani** : because it will make grandpa jack sad.

 **DD** : ooh.. make grandpa sad and what you going to do about it?

 **Dani** : i...i dont know but please dont destory grandpa hotel.

 **DD** : *he laughs* you know why you dont know? because you're just a weak helpless little girl.

 _Ren grabs his gun from his pocket and shots dd in the hand to make him let go of him and dd yells in pain and then he grew his hand back and broke ren gun and blasts ren in the chest_

 **Ren** : *he screams*

 **Dani** : *she saw ren get hurt and her eyes was starting to glow green as her face was getting angry and she breaks free from DD and she transfrom into her ghost form*

 **Ren** : *he looks at dani as he finally saw her transfrom into a ghost*

 **Dani** : *she opens her eyes in anger and does a ghostly wail against DD and made him hit the tree*

 **DD** : *he growls back and sends a signal to the crew at vlad manison*

 _Everyone was looking for Dani until they heard a wail and a signal_

 **Tucker** : what was that?

 **Danny** : Dani! hang on we are coming! *him and jack flew where it was coming from*

 _Dani transform back and helps ren up and heals him_

 **Dani** : ren are you okay?

 **Ren** : yes, my zing im alright. *he hugs her*

 _Both of them looked at DD as his hands show energy and he looked at dani_

 **DD** : you going to pay for that you brat. *he sends a blast towards her*

 **Dani** : *she growls and use her shield and transfrom back into her ghost form and flies toward DD in super speed and punches him in the face*

 _Danny and jack flies toward where dani was and they was shocked_

 **Danny** : *he was shocked and smiling*

 **Jack** : *he was surpised*

 _Dani was blasting DD acrossed the chest using all the powers she didnt know she had in her and was hurting him to send him to the tennis court where the ball machine was turned on and was hitting him in the face and hit him in the balls_

 **DD** : *squeak* My kiwis...*he groans and falls to the ground*

 _Dani flies back to where ren is and transfrom back and smiles until she hears her family comes toward her_

 **Tucker** : Dani there she is right there.

 **Danny** : Dani! baby! *he transfrom back into his human form and runs up to her and hugs her*

 **Jack** : My big girl! you did it!

 **Jazz** : Dani, we were looking all over for you guys.

 **Dani** : *her sense went off as she looks far away to see DD crew was coming thier way and gasps* DD brought more friends! *she transfrom again and went to attack*

 **Jack** : *He grins and smiles* oh..this'll be fun. *he made clones of himself and attack*

 **Danny** : *he transfrom and uses his ice powers to attack the ghosts*

 _Dani back was turned and danny blast the ghost, and was having fun as dani smiles at her daddy everyone joins the fight as well as skulker got pin to the ground and he use his whistle and all of the children came to him._

 **Children** : *holding weapons and guitars in thier hands growling and then they attack them*

 _Vlad was flying towards the fight and saw everyone was fighting and see humans and ghosts was fighting together and Medusa was trap against the wall screaming as ray comes up and tries to attack but the ghost grab him by the neck and threw him against the tree and broke his hand as he screams_

 **Medusa** : *she gasps and growls as she uses her powers and slaps the ghost as she holds ray and smiles lovely at him and gives him kisses on the cheek*

 **Ray** : *he smiles as he was enjoying her kisses and being protected by her*

 _Vlad was watching everyone as he saw sam's parents was about to be attacked but got eaten by the goat lady_

 **Goat lady** : i didn't do that.

 _Bobby, mike and jake was running from the ghost as it grabs them and takes them flying and dani saw them and she uses her wail to make him let go of them and they all fall and dani uses her shield and caught them._

 **Bobby** : you rock dani!

 **Jake** : you mean danioichess.

 **Mike** : kakie rules!

 _Box ghost was trap as tucker saved him and use him to pack all the ghosts into boxes as sam was coming on a bike_

 **Sam** : Dani, mommy coming. whoa! *she was riding down the hill on the bike and screaming and lands on top of the ghost* i knew all that practice would pay off.

 _Danny, dani and jack was in middle and all the ghosts was trying to attack them but they combine thier powers and destorys them as some of them was screaming and retreating as everyone was cheering then dani looks at her grandpa_

 **Dani** : grandpa jack, im a ghost and a superhero. so does that mean im a halfa hero?

 **Jack** : "hero"? dani you were always a hero. human, ghost unicorn you're perfect no matter what. *he holds her*

 **Dani** : but snice im a halfa now, can we stay here daddy?

 **Danny** : yes we can stay here with grandpa jack.

 _Everyone was cheering and danny hugs sam as jack hugs dani_

 **Pam** : but you have to know, we're going to visit you here every holiday and birthday

 **Medusa** and **Ray** : thats fine with us. *they both kissing each other*

 _Ren flies dani out of jack arms and hugs and kissing her on the cheek as she was giggling as DD saw them and growls holding a ball of energy_

 **DD** : *he flies super fast towards sam and was about to blast her until he got stopped*

 **Vlad** : *he uses his powers to change DD into a mouse* dont ever come near me or my family again.

 _DD squeaks as he tries to run away but got caught by children in a cage and they were messing with him_

 **Jack** : *he laughs and looks at vlad* daddy, you just saved a human and the mother of our grand daughter.

 _Dani runs up to jack and jumps into his arms while looking at jack and vlad_

 **Vlad** : *chuckling* all this pressure about when the girls senses were coming out. who cares mines came out years ago.

 **Dani** : *she was giggling*

 _Sam and danny walking up hand and hand smiling_

 **Sam** : hey isn't it still somebody birthday? *she smiles*

 _At the hotel everyone was cheering and dancing and was having the best time of thier lives as it comes to a end with dani finally becoming a halfa like her daddy and staying at the hotel with her grandpa and great grandpa. everyone was so happy and excited as dani and ren was dancing together while sam and danny was dancing together and jack and vald was dancing until at the end a giant cake appears to have a giant number 5 on it and dani saw it and gasps as she was about to blow out her candles. ghost lady ate the cake._

 **Goat lady** : i didnt do that.

THE END!

(WHOOO FINALLY DONE! i want to thank everyone for the time and paitent of me finish up this fanfiction sorry it could have been done sooner but i was having a writer block and couldnt think of anything else and also sorry for the delay of the other fictions i was working on. but now i got the time so be on the lookout for notications for updates on the stories. so thank you for reading!)


End file.
